percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:BeholdtheVision/Three Years of Hermione!
FOR EVERY SENTENCE OF THIS YOU DO NOT READ, A PANDA WILL DIE. As of yesterday (Wikia wasn't working, that's why I'm doing this now) I've been on the wiki for THREE YEARS! This is a big deal, as normally people get a life during their mid-second year and abandon us. (Yes, yes, yes, some say I was inactive for periods of time, but I never QUIT! I'm feeling particularly sentimental as I love this wiki, so this blog will shortly be loaded up with speeches. Things to Randomly Celebrate With Cuz I'm conceited. :P If you want, there's a survey 'bout me here, and I'm also having a birthday party on chat on Saturday. Oh, and, my very first series, Percy's Choice, has been conveniently tabbed together to celebrate this momentous occasion! Speeches Looking Ahead Okay, this is out of order, but deal with it. I just wanted to say, I'm so excited to have improved my writing from the corny/annoying/mary-suish mess it was before. My current projects, Birthright and BB, are going well. But I need to have a meeting about the Hourglass. Hm, that's a good idea. Anyone have an idea for the date? LOL, I digress. Plus, I want to do Fresh Roses. And finally, finishing up this random spot to advertise my next projects, we need to start thinking about the Wiki Awards so they WORK this year... Looking Back And now for the long part. :P The Wiki, and What it Means to Me This wiki is special because it has a life of its own. Unlike most wiki communities, it always survives. usually there is drama, sometimes important users vanish, but there are always new faces to make this wiki amazing. This wiki has been an incredible experience for me, as I connected for the first time with people who liked what I liked, and were willing to work with me. Everyone on here feels like a genuine friend. (Except for those of you who are secretly stalking pedophiles waiting to ambush me in a dark alleyway. No love for you, I'm afraid.) My Wiki Experience I joined this wiki yesterday in 2010, probably one of the youngest users on the wiki, with the Percy's Choice series. Shortly, I had started the Nico di Angelo series, which contained my first OC, which still holds a special place in my heart- Jess Likiemonnoth. However, she wasn't my attempt at one- I published an article named after an OC, but was to lazy to actually write anything on it. I realized how stupid it was when asked by Sparrowsong about it, and so made up some lame excuse about creating it accidentally. (Uh huh. yeah. Sure.) I had an idea soon after- I had been reading old Marvel comics, and love the way the characters intertwined. So, I saw the Family Reunion and decide to do one myself. OC's Together, despite its corny writing was a huge success but its effects would be even more long-lasting...but i digress. Next I created OC Cabins, which was pointlessly deleted a bit ago (Don't bring it up. Even after all this time...it still...it still hurts. *Cries*) where people could essentially index their characters. Well, It was also successful (Notice how I fail to include instants where I was NOT successful) and the page became home to a place where you could request Guest Stars. Then OC's Together biggest affect came to be- I, without any permission from their respective owners (Whoops) formed the primary demigods from the Story into the Questers. And guess what? nobody really cared. But then I thought, oo marketable concept and BAM! OC Cabins also held a spot where you could form OC Clubs! The first three most prominent OC Clubs were the Questers, THO, and the Titan Army. They were awesome. And I also created the idea of celebrating the Wiki's anniversary with awards, the first ever on the wiki. History comes a bit fuzzy after that as I became a bit inactive, but at one point OC Clubs were a big hit (There were...so...many...) especially the biggest and baddest one, which I suppose is not really an OC Club but a collab- The Olympian league, by Ex. I got in many point;less arguments with several users, mostly involving THo, which were all pretty much my fault looking back on it. I was inactive. I came back. this wiki became awesome, the end. Other Accomplishments: *Dora the demigod- apparently one of the funniest crackfics ever. *Blog Series- I hate myself for forgetting to include this. It was epic. i accidentally started an RP storm. basically forerunner to the Questers in terms of roster. It was epic. My BFFs! Okay, so here are the first people I wnat to thank. Firstly- People who I have Basically Put up with me, Not Argued With me, and Been Awesome *'Leafwhisker '''has had to put up with me the longest. A brave feat. She has yet to commit suicide despite my relentless presence on this wiki. She is a fellow Quester, and writes perfection. *'Hazelcat's has had to put up with the worst of me. She's had to listen to me rant on her for every single THO argument I've had, and doesn't hat eme for it. Plus, she's epic. :P *'DoT''' is a new addition to my nicest friends ever list. I dunno why, but her presence on the wiki has made her a veteran in my eyes. She's very funny, and is very easy to joke around with her. And she adores bacon and was pretty much the first suer on here to introduce me to LoK! (<3) *'DoP' is super nice to me, and never seems angry. Plus, she also loves YJ. Everyone does at this point. *'Ersason219 '''is very fun to be around Another fan of YJ, he has creative ideas and knows his comics. (That's teh impression I got from his 1st avatar at least....) *'Kiwi '''has had to put up with me for as log as Leafy, but was absent for a bit. Even upon her return she is supportive and puts up with me nicely... Category:Blog posts